Run Away
by JavaJunkie
Summary: When life gets bad she sees only one way out of the problems..this is not a candy cane sweet as pie fic...just so ya know
1. Chapter 1

Run Away JavaJunkie Disclamer-Ya know American Dreams? I dont own it......big suprise AN- Hey Read and Review...this story might get a bit 'dark' and it's not gonna be sugar coated because thats a waste. I know Amercian Dreams is a family-like show and it is in fact pretend but I want the story to be as realistic as pretend can get..... Wellz here is Chapter One  
  
Chapter One  
  
Roxanne sat outside the door, unpaitently tapping her foot, trying not to hear the yelling booming from inside. "Another winner" she muttured refering to her mothers current boyfriend. They were yelling about a missed date. Her mother had been summoned to East Catholic for a meeting, regarding her daughters ever rising skirt, and had been forced to miss her date, thus causing the current argument going on behind the door. Finally her mothers boyfriend yanked the door open and stormed out, paying no attention to Roxanne who he almost stomped on. Her mother stood a few feet from the door way tears on her cheeks looking upset and mad as hell all at the same time. Roxanne stood up and walked inside trying to get to her room as quickly as possiable. "Roxanne why do you have to ruin my life" her mother asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah sure blame it on me that you had me" Roxanne annoyed.  
  
"You dont have to act that way"  
  
"What way"  
  
"The way you do"  
  
"Whats that soppoused to mean"  
  
"Your skirt, your attitude, your boyfriends"  
  
"Look at my example" With that her mothers hand violently met Roxannes face.  
  
Her mother was angry and Roxanne stated 'Do not cry' over and over in her mind before grabbing her purse off the bed and leaving the apartment. Her mother just stood there fuming.  
  
Roxanne had no clue where she was going as she stomped down the street. Her purse being flung violent around. Meg was out with Luke who she had just reconciled with. She wasnt in the mood to go loooking for a date. And so she walked aimlessly.  
  
"Hey, Roxanne" A guy from the bench called as she walked by. She stopped and spun around. Warren stood there looking like he always did.  
  
"Hey" she stated her anger temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Whats wrong"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"It's my mom"  
  
"Is she ok"  
  
"Who knows"  
  
"Was she in an accident"  
  
"You mean besides the train wreck she calls a life...no" Warren just nodded unsure of what to say.  
  
"We got into a fight...again. About her newest boyfriend who seems to think he's her number one priority and to be honest he is but I mean so what she missed one stupid date. I cant help it, oka so it was a meeting at school but I mean who is she to judge me" Roxanne asked exasperated.  
  
"Are you ok" They both knew the question went deeper then it sounded he really wnated to know he really wanted her to be ok.  
  
"I dont know, I just dont wanna be there" Warren who was usually level headed and thought more then acted on emotions didnt think when he said  
  
"Then dont" but he was fully aware of what those two words meant and what he was suggesting as well as offering. Roxanne starred questioningly at him "Where would I go" she stuttered it out slightly.  
  
"Where do you wanna go"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
"Roxanne you know I'll go with you"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Any ideas"  
  
"Somewhere outside of Pennsylvania"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"North, South, West"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"So what do we do"  
  
"Go to my house and make a plan"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Roxanne I wont..do anything"  
  
"I wasnt assuming you would" a bit annoyed. Warren just nodded he wasnt going to argue with her when she was upset and defensive.  
  
"Come on" he stated walking her the few blocks to his house. It was a nice house, very suburbish, alot like Megs. "Is anyone home" Roxanne asked as they approached the door.  
  
"No, is that okay"  
  
"Um I guess"  
  
"We can go out back"  
  
"No it's ok" Warren nodded and unlocked the door. They went in and he had her sit in the living room while he went to get something. She sat nervously tapping her feet. And in a few moment Warren returned with sodas, a map, and a notbook.  
  
"Okay so this is us" he stated pointing at Pennsylvania.  
  
"Warren I know where we are and I can read a map"  
  
"So um does this provide any inspiration"  
  
"Do you have anything stronger"she asked gesturing to the drink.  
  
"Roxanne"  
  
"I'm kidding um what about New York, or Vegas, or Hollywood"  
  
"How about you decide on a state or ya know a general direction"  
  
"What about you where do you wanna go"  
  
"I dont care"  
  
"Vegas then"  
  
"As in Las Vegas, as in Neveda as in..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright now all we need is a plan" He stated as he circled Vegas on the map and then wrote destination Las Vegas Neveda on a peice of paper.  
  
"Money" Roxanne stated chewing a peice of gum.  
  
"What"  
  
"We need some"  
  
"Ya think" Warren a bit jokingly sarcastic, a new attitude for him.  
  
"Yeah" Roxanne supressing a smile.  
  
"I have some"  
  
"I have well lets see..." Roxanne stated rummaging through her purse before proceding to dump it out on his coffee table. Pictures, change, some paper, makeup, personal items, and some bills fell out on to the table. She began counting the money and discovered she had $18.77- due to 'borrowing' a ten from her mother the previous night. Warren couldnt help but be a bit embarrased by the contents of Roxannes purse. Roxanne gave him a 'whats so interesting' look. Then she proceded to toss her stuff back in her purse, minus the money which was on the table.  
  
"Chicken, I soppouse" stated a feminine voice, Warrens mother, from outside the door as keys jingled.  
  
"Make sure you make gravy, I love that gravy" a masculine voice, Warrens father.  
  
"Uh so Warren wheres your room" Roxanne asked standing up. The two ran up the stairs and he showed her to his room. It was painted white with dark colored bedding, a guitar, stacks of paper and tablature scatered his desk.  
  
Roxanne sat on the bed. Warren leant against his desk facing her.  
  
"Warren" called his mother as she came up the stairs. The door opened and Warren looked shocked when his parents appeared at the door and din look suprise, he looked behind him Roxanne wasnt there.  
  
"Do you have the mail" her mother.  
  
"Uh no I didnt pick it up"  
  
"Oh, we didnt know you were home, we thought the door was locked and so we tried the key but low and behold it was already unlocked so we just wanted to be sure you were here" Warren nodded. And his parents left. After locking the door he turned towards the bed to see Roxannestanding up from beside the bed.  
  
"Your parents" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So about this 'plan' what next"  
  
"I have $112.00"  
  
"What were you saving up for"  
  
"Nothing in particular"  
  
"Sure so what next destination decided, cash scrounged together, and you cant forget we al know where we are"  
  
"Transportation"  
  
"Ideas"  
  
"Bus"  
  
"Great" Roxanne sarcastically.  
  
"It's the best choice"  
  
"I soppouse"  
  
"Um...Their going to bed, let me grab a few things and we'll go" Warren stated before cramming a few things in a bag. Roxanne regreted not having done the same.  
  
"Ready to go" Warren asked opening his window.  
  
"Ever heard of he stairs"  
  
"I thought this might be more adventerous" Warren said with a laugh.  
  
"Your parents"  
  
"Their probally up reading"  
  
"Oh well I guess adventerous wins" With that Warren climbed down teh trells. Quickly followed by Roxanne who suprisingly had his guitar case stapped on to her back.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at it" She said smirking.  
  
"I wasnt sure about space issues"  
  
"We'll make it work and dont worry you wont have to sell it" Warren just smirked and the two made their way to the local greyhound bus stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

RunAway April 28th 2003 JavaJunkie Disclamer- I dont own American Dreams...... AN- Um okay sorry about the grammer. I've been busy so I've had to rush and my grammer check dosent work. I'll try and proof read from now on. Thanks for the reviews...(keep reviewing)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, where ya headed" a man asked the pair. "Uh to visit my mother" Roxanne stated grabbing Warrens hand. "Oh, my wife and I were going to go to Alabama but ... well you know" the man. "Oh" Roxanne. Warren nodded. "You wouldnt happen to be headed to Alabama would you becuase I'll sell you these at half price. The ticketer cant take them back" "We're not actually headed to Alabama" "It dosent look like anyones headed that way. Are you ...married. I mean you look kind of young." "Yeah we just got married" Roxanne stated leaning against Warren who was still in shock over her outgoingness and hand holding. "Here, a wedding present" the man said smiling. He had been where they were. Young, married, and broke. Someone had helped him so it was the least he could do. The man walked away leaving the two shocked and holding tickets to Alabama. "It's closer to Vegas then this" Roxanne said after a moment. "True, looks like we're leaving...damn ..c'mon the bus leaves well now" Warren stated tugging Roxanne with him. towards a bus. They quickly gave their tickets to the driver and climbed on. Guitar with them due to an overstocked luggage compartment. Quickly finding three open seats they sat down putting his guitar in the seat infront of them. "I didnt know you swore" Roxanne smiling. "I dont...generally" Warren smirking. Roxanne tried to sleep the seat wasnt the most comfortable place and the rush of exactly what was happening left her uneasy. Then she thoughts of her mother a woman whose ways she despised and she had become her. Thats why she had to leave, had to break away start a new. So here she was on a bus headed to Alabama with Warren. He was giving up everything and she had no clue why.  
  
Hours passed and Roxanne fell asleep her body leaning against Warren, who was wide awake trying to think of a way for them to survive. What exactly were they going to do. And with Roxanne grumbling and moving trying to get comfortable, it wasnt an easy task. Finally he turned her a bit and pulled her over adjusting her so he was holding her like a baby and her legs were curled up in her seat. Roxanne woke up at 5:00 am she was sprawled out in a sleeping Warrens arms. After a few moments she pulled herself loose and got off the bus, which had stopped at a gas station. While Roxanne was buying pops. Warren woke up and was a bit confused at first as to where he was and then as to where Roxanne was. A few moments later she got back in the bus. "Geez it's hot" Roxanne said putting a pop to her forehead. "Huh oh yeah it's just gonna keep getting hotter" "Great" Roxanne stated dramatically as she flung herself into her seat.  
  
Noon came and with it another stop, another bathroom break, another pop, and a replay of Roxannes 'It's so hot' preformance.She switched moods every 10 minutes going between acting totally careless and being loud and resting her legs on Warren (typical Roxanne like) and then being so sad looking and quiet. Warren just went along with whatever she did, realizing this situation was akward enough as it was, not including all the emotional baggage she was carrying and she seemed to contstantly get more. He didnt really know much about her and wasnt planning on asking, because some people have to come around on their own, Roxanne was one of those people.  
  
They arrived in Alabama at 2:00 am. Warren woke Roxanne up and she was in the just woke up state and just sort of followed him and went along with what he said, which was a first. Warren stood facing a bench, his guitar strapped to his back, bag in his left hand, and a half asleep Roxanne leaning against his right side. He was clueless in some southern city he knew nothiing about and it was 2 am. This was not an ideal situation.  
  
Looking through the window into the poorily lit gas station Warren noticed the greyhound bus time sign. No Las Vegas but there was an Arizona and it would be there at 4:15 am. Guiding Roxanne into the gas station he bought 2 tickets to Arizona and then proceded to an all night diner up the street. "One coffee, please" Warren told the 40 year old waitress whose short partly curled hair had gone flat. Roxanne was sitting across from his struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
By Warrens 3rd cup of coffee, Roxanne had fell asleep her head resting on her arms which were crossed on the table. "Looks like she's been up awhile" the waitress gesturing at Roxanne. "Yeah long bus ride" "You know someone in town" "No,this is just a stop" "She's your...." "Wife" Warren said attempting to sound casual. "How long you been married" "2 months" "You look young" "Really" The waitress just nodded and walked away.  
  
Several cups of coffee later 4 o'clock finally came and Warren and a now awake Roxanne headed back to the bus station. "Where are we headed now" Roxanne asked tilting her head a bit to the side as she sat down. "Arizona" "How long" "We'll get there in a little over 2 ...and a half days" "Your kidding" "No, There are alot of stops" "Great"  
  
Warren slept and Roxanne flipped through the magazine Warren had bought her at the gas station before boarding. He wasnt what youd call attractive but there was something about him that made him attractive to her. She couldnt figure out why such a nice guy would want her. Sure she was attractive and had a 'reputation' but Warren seemed to bypass those things and see something else in her, something better and she wished she could see it to. See more then long since dried tears of a father who abandon her, a mother who dispised her, and a life she felt she was wasting. She wanted more then lies and pain. She hated the pitiful looks Mrs. Pryor gave her. And the annoyance Mr.Pryor felt towards her. 'Broken homes arent contagious' she thought everytime they looked at her.  
  
They spent the time sleeping and reading. At one point when Roxanne was sleeping Warren began flipping through the Seventeen magazine he had brought her. He wondered why girls read about clothes and boyfriends. Sure he had flipped through magazines before but he never read the articles and they had nothing to do with clothes well besides the lack of them. "Geez Warren I dont think that dress flatters your figure" Roxanne said grinning. "I was uhm.. bored" he said closing the magazine. "Sure ya were" Roxanne still grinning.  
  
"Warren geez wake up" Roxanne said getting louder with each word. The drive from Alabama to Arizona had taken a little over 50 hours. The stops hadnt been as frequent as they had thought. "Hm.."Warren grumbled opening his eyes. It was a little after 8 when the bus stopped. They climbed out of the bus and out into the street.  
  
They bought dinner and had to rush to eat. The bus to Vegas left at 8:20. And they were back on it feeling cramped. Everyone else on the bus was over 60. "Hey sweetie how long ya been married" a white haired woman, in a flamboyant pink dress with feathers at the neckline, asked Roxanne. "4 months" Roxanne a bit shocked by the womans attire. "OHHHHH Carol remember when you were first married, lots of fun, your husbands so sweeeeet mmm" the woman in pink asked the white haired woman behind her. "Ya trust me baby it's all down hill after the first coupla' months" the other white haired woman, Carol. "How old are you, you look about 16" the first white haired woman. "I just turned 18" Roxanne. "And your husband over there" Carol. "He's almost 19"  
  
"Your wife said you've only been married a few months" the first white hairred woman, Ann, stated at 2 am, Roxanne had fell asleep leaned against Warren. "Uh yeah" Warren stated nervously, everyone else was asleep. "Why are you headed to Las Vegas" "We're visting her parents" Warren "Turn around" an ond man in the seat behind him stated. "Huh" Warren. "Trust me staying with the inlaws is always trouble" "Oh" Ann scowled at the man "Do not listen to him".  
  
Finally at 11 pm they were in Las Vegas. "So Warren what are we soppoused to do now" Roxanne asked starring at the neon signs. "How should I know" "Great" 


End file.
